The electronics industry designs and tests hardware to be able to withstand typical indoor air environments. While hardware testing results may be satisfactory in typical indoor air environments, such test results may not be indicative of the hardware being suitable for use in harsher indoor air environments. In some cases, component failure may result from corrosion of metallurgy via a corrosive gas environment. Conformal coatings, such as silicones, may be applied in an attempt to reduce a likelihood of component failure in such environments. Examples of corrosive materials include elemental sulfur, H2S, or sulfur oxides. However, accelerated aging testing has revealed that silicones may actually exacerbate the problem (due in part to solubility of sulfur in silicones). Additionally, reworking conformal coatings that are not classified as silicones may be challenging, as such materials may require aggressive solvents that may potentially damage underlying materials.